Northfeather Skyclan
Northfeather is a she-cat that currently resides in SkyClan. Past Names: Kittypet = Whiskers Loner = North SkyClan Cat = Northpaw / Northfeather Appearance Northfeather is a wiry and skinny brown female, And unusually small. Her brown fur is patterned with slightly darker brown stripes and white spots along her back. Northfeather's chest and underbelly is white and so is her tail tip, her ear tips are black and she has a white eyespot. Her ears are large and fluffy, one has a C shaped cut in it and the other's ear tip is clawed off. Her eyes are a forest green and she has white paws with black claws. Northfeather has a small scar going across her chest, A smaller one on her flank, and a chewed up tail tip. She has a weird dark brown mark under her left eye. Personality Northfeather is a fiery cat. She is very independent and fierce, but not very strong. In a fight, she depends on her quick wits and speed to launch a attack. Northfeather has a short tempter and can be very snappy, but is actually pretty gentle. History Northfeather started out as a little kitten named Whiskers. She began life as a kittypet but refused to believe her home was with her siblings, Gill, Char, and Dark, her Mother, Swift, and "her" silly twolegs. When a fire started in her twoleg's den and Whiskers was almost killed by the smoke, not burns, she ran into the forest without looing back. She tore off her collar and learned how to hunt, fight, and travel. Only a few moons later, She found Char, her brother. Char told her about how Swift had died in the fire and Gill and himself were burned (Gill lost fur on the side of his left leg permanently, and the fur on his left side turned black. Char lost a ear and suffered a burned tail.). Dark was the only one who made it out without Injury. Whiskers was filled with grief. Her dear mother had Died. Char and Whiskers stuck together after that, Whiskers taking on the new name, North. Char and North were always together, whether hunting, sleeping, or fighting. North never really overcame the death of Swift, and often when looking in strange cat face's, she saw her mother's. But with Char always next to her, She slowly overcame grief. After a year of being wild, the siblings stumbled across a gorge. Many cats lived in the gorge, And Char brought up the prospect of living with them. North agreed and after much convincing, they soon had a home. North became Northpaw and Char became Charpaw. After six moons of training, They earned warrior names Northfeather and Charheart. Several moons after their Warrior names, Northfeather and Charheart began wondering if their siblings, Gill and Dark, were okay. With permission from their leader, They took off onto a journey to find their lost siblings. After a few days of travelling, they found the twolegplace. They went to their old den, where the fire happened. Both cats felt grief at the sight of their scorched home. Luckily, they found Gill. Their Brother was overjoyed at seeing them, but Gill had said his name was Lucky now and he had left his twoleg. Lucky told them Dark had been bullying him, back when he lived with twolegs. One day Lucky had had enough. He just ran and never looked back. Northfeather and Charheart felt great pity for Lucky and offered him a place among SkyClan, but only on one condition. Lucky would have to show them Dark's home. Happily, Lucky agreed quickly, tired of loner life. The siblings shared a rabbit Lucky caught earlier, and they slept together that night. Just like before, But not quite. A sibling was still missing. A sibling and a mother. They started off to Dark's home, which Lucky had not forgotten. The siblings leaped the fence and ventured into his yard. Northfeather said she'd go first, maybe their Unwanting brother might want to see his long lost sister first. But before she took a step forward, A Yellow pelt with Black stripes slinked forward, a blue collar wrapped around the tabby's fluffy neck. They had finally found Dark, who was overjoyed to see them. Even Lucky was happy to see Dark. Dark told them his new name was Lightning, and asked what they were doing there. Charheart explained SkyClan, and after that offered Lightning a place in Skyclan. Lightning accepted, but his voice was thick with hesitation. It was a rough travel home, but soon they arrived. SkyClan was happy to accept their senior warriors back, and make two more. In the End, everyone was happy. And Swift watched over them from StarClan. She was a pure kittypet, yes, but her mate, Snowrush, was a Skyclan Cat. Snowrush was the siblings father. And from StarClan, They watched over Northfeather, Charheart, Luckyleap, and Lightningtail. Trivia * Northfeather thinks Charheart's former name, Char, was ironic because he was "Charred" in a fire. * The mark below her eye might of been a birth mark. * She got her scars from a avalanche, when a few boulders and sharp stones fell from the side of the gorge. * Northfeather's TS is Paris, by the Chainsmokers, Charheart's TS is Sick Boy (My favorite song), Also by the Chainsmokers, Luckyleap's TS is Thunder, by Imagine Dragons, and Lightningtail's TS is Believer, Also by Imagine Dragons. * A Fanfiction will be put out, a four sided short story called ''The Four. ''It will be of four POV's, which are the Sibling's POV's. Category:Characters Category:Former Outsiders Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cats